Un tatoueur très spécial
by 2manga22
Summary: je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés et je trouve que le titre résume assez bien l'histoire.


**j'ai**** franchement**** essayer de faire de mon mieux pour cette fan fiction qui est ma première que je publie et qui se passe dans l'univers de Harry Potter.**

**Il va de sois que les personnages ne sont pas à moi.****  
**

**- Rating: M  
**

**-Genre: romance  
**

**- Personnages: Severus/Harry (mais ça viendra plus tard)  
**

**Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes bien que j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les éliminer ^^  
**

**J'accepte toutes les remarques constructives qui vont me permettre de m'améliorer et maintenant bonne lecture.  
**

**Un tatoueur très spécial**

**Chapitre1:  
**

En cette belle fin d'après midi aucuns élèves de Poudlard n'aurait pu soupçonner l'endroit où se rendait Severus Rogue alias la terreur des cachots.

En effet un Severus sur ses gardes pénétrait dans une boutique et pas n'importe laquelle la célèbre rose noire, un établissement dédier au tatouage tenu par un homme dont personne ne connaissait l'identité mais ce petit détail n'avait absolument rien à voire avec la célébrité que la rose noire avait acquise. D'après les rumeurs l'établissement ne comporterait qu'une seule personne y travaillant et son talent était égale à sa beauté surnaturelle.

C'est donc dans cet endroit que nous retrouvons Severus, qui s'attendait à entrer dans une bicoque sale mal entretenu avec un propriétaire tatouer de partout alors imaginer quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il entra dans un espace assez simple très propre bien entretenu et qui dégageait un sentiment de chaleur qui mettait tout de suite à l'aise. Le tatoueur arriva très peu de temps après son arriver la terreur ne put s'empêcher de le détailler tellement cette créature était magnifique, il était assez grand les cheveux longs blancs avec des reflets argents presque surréaliste, sur le côté de son visage une natte tombait avec au bout une plume noire il avait les oreilles légèrement allonger, ses yeux était d'un vert éclatant,autour de son œil gauche était présent un magnifique tatouage runique, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon en cuir noir, Severus pu donc noter que le jeune homme était finement musclé et avait la peu pale et laiteuse.

– Monsieur Rogue je suis la rose noire que puis-je pour vous ?

C'est la voix douce et pourtant familière qui sortit Severus de sa transe.

– Je voudrais me faire un tatouage. Répondit-il sur un ton en apparence sévère qui ne sembla pas froisser le jeune tatoueur.

– Dans se cas je vous demanderais de bien vouloir me suivre.

Il le conduisit dans une pièce adjacente camoufler par un tissu représentant un serpent des glaces extrêmement rare Rogue nota la présence d'un tatouage sur toute la longueur de son dos il devina une croix avec un serpent ailé enroulé autour. Arriver dans un petit salon la rose noire proposa à Rogue de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils se qu'il fit l'autre s'assit en face, puis commença.

– Tout d'abord il faut que je vous précise certain point essentiel mais il me faut votre parole de sorcier pour que vous ne révéliez à personne tout se que vous avez vu et entendu en franchissant la porte de ma boutique.

D'abord surprit accepta finalement en prononçant ses paroles lourdes de sens:

– Je jure solennellement sur mon honneur de sorcier que je ne parlerai pas de se que j'ai vu ou entendu en pénétrant cette porte.

– Bien tout d'abord la beauté du tatouage que je réalise dépends des sentiments que j''éprouve envers la personne c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que j'ai refusé beaucoup de client …

– Pardon mais vous avez refusé certain client parce que vous les détestez ?

– Pas exactement ces clients étaient des mangemorts qui voulaient se faire enlever leurs marques avant leur procès mais je n'avait pas assez de respect envers eux pour le faire et s'il vous plaît tutoyer moi et appelé moi Ayen.

– Vous enfin tu peux enlever la marque des ténèbres ? Demanda Severus pour le moins étonné.

– C'est exact, tu voudrais que je le fasse pour toi ? Répondit Ayen amuser par la mine déconfite de son interlocuteur.

– Non. Dit-il d'un ton cassant et sans appelle qui ne surprit pas Ayen

Ayen lui sourit et sans comprendre pourquoi Severus c'était pris d'affection pour ce jeune homme, il avait l'impression que sans lui avoir dit il savait déjà tout de lui, ses yeux voyait à travers son âme.

Alors quel tatouage désires-tu ?

Pour le motif je ne sais pas mais j'aimerais qu'il puisse camoufler toute les cicatrices qui couvre mon dos.

Enlève ta chemise et tourne-toi s'il te plais.

Severus obéit il déboutonna sa robe noire et enleva sa chemise, il se retrouva de dos avec sur lui un pantalon en tissu noir. Il attendit et sentis le regard d' Ayen le dévisager quand une main se posa sur une de ses nombreuses cicatrices il frissonna de plaisir. L'autre homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de retracer une a une les cicatrices du maître des potions quand son esprit se mis à penser qu'il faisais peut être ça pour une belle et jolie femme. Severus qui ne pensait qu'a l'homme dont la main parcourait son dos, se retourna quant celle-ci se stoppa,il tomba sur un visage fermer.

Pour qui désires tu camoufler ses cicatrices? Demanda-t-il sur un ton cassant.

Severus choquer ne mentit pas et lui la vérité.

Pour moi et personne d'autre je ne supporte plus de me voir dans un miroir j'essaie d'enterrer mon passer. Avoua Severus sur un ton grave.

Toucher par ses dires Ayen lui demanda de repasser dans quelques jours d'ici la il lui aurait préparé des motifs parmi lesquels il choisira.

Si tu as la moindre question ou simplement envie de passer n'hésite je serais toujours disponible pour te recevoir. Lui dis-il avec un grand sourire qui fit voir les étoiles à Severus.


End file.
